gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Longshot Sniper Rifle
The Longshot Sniper Rifle was a high-caliber, single-shot, bolt-action sniper rifle. Created by the Coalition of Ordered Governments during the Pendulum Wars, the Longshot was used even sixteen years after Emergence Day by both the COG and the Locust Horde . History and Use The origins of the Longshot sniper rifle dated back to the Pendulum Wars, manifactured by the COG for its Gears. With the Gnasher Shotgun and Lancer Assault Rifle providing closer ranged firepower, the Longshot allowed Gears to metaphorically "reach out and touch someone". With its compentent scope, long barrel, and precise but powerful ballistics, the Longshot shifted the rules of combat drastically, allowing a skilled sniper to remain uninjured or even unseen during firefights. With a well-placed headshot, the Longshot was capable of dispatching a variety of opponents easily; even if a headshot was inconvenient or otherwise impossible at the time, it was still capable of inflicting critical damage to the target regardless of hit location. Multiplayer Among the other weapons in multiplayer, this weapon is recommended for long range kills. If opposing players are not careful, they could be killed instantly with a single headshot. In Gears of War 2 battles, this method is very powerful when hunting "bots," as they don't move very often. This weapon is excellent for taking out players using a Torque Bow or Hammer of Dawn, because of their tendency to slow their movement to aim properly. Players wielding a Gnasher Shotgun perform similar tactics, thus giving a sniper a better chance to either "down" or kill them. With the use of Active Reload, a single shot could down an enemy, though this was changed in Gears of War 2, in which it simply does more damage when landing a Headshot (useful for taking out some of the stronger enemies, i.e. a boomer). It may be a sign of good team structure if at least one teammate is wielding a sniper rifle. Snipers are vulnerable to attacks from the side or behind because of their limited field of vision, especially while using the scope to zoom in on enemies. A Gnasher Shotgun, Lancer, or Hammerburst best complements the Longshot to compensate for its shortcomings at close range. A disadvantage to the user of this weapon can be their online position in a match. The Host of a match can fire this weapon as they would in local single player, though people connecting to this host will have to deal with latency. The Longshot is the only weapon that can hit a target in cover when other weapons can't. For example, a player in cover is sometimes immune from fire at certain angles even though you can clearly see them. The Longshot will ignore this restricted angles and headshot someone deep in cover, as long as you can see their head. The Longshot sniper is also known for "corner shooting" where players for example pick up a sniper for the building and then they hide behind the pillars of the building but not taking cover on the cover. While holding down the Left Trigger you slightly move the sniper to the corner of the cover protecting your head and allowing you to snipe at the same time. In Gears of War 3, when someone aims the Longshot at the player, sunlight reflects a glint as a warning to a potential target; Longshots do not collect ammo from ammunition boxes in the campaign. Behind the Scenes *When in third-person mode, the lens caps of the scope are still on. *It was ranked Number 3 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Weapons." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF5PvqzLgcg&feature=related *When in cover, switching directions from left to right or vice-versa while not aiming will change the bolt handle from one side of the gun to the other when the character switches hands, which should be impossible due to the construction of the weapon. Also, when a player leans a direction in cover, the bolt appears to be switched. This is also noticible on every other weapon, as the shells come out of opposite sides. =References= Category:COG Category:Gears of War 2 weapons false